


Slytherin Rules

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Slytherin Rules

Title: Slytherin Rules  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #99: Truth or dare  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: I almost stumped myself with my own prompt. *eyeroll*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Slytherin Rules

~

“This wasn’t what I meant!”

Severus smirked. “Indeed, yet the question remains. Truth?” he purred, lips brushing Harry’s ear, “or dare?”

Harry moaned. “No fair,” he gasped. “Can’t think when you do that.”

“What a shame,” Severus murmured insincerely, shifting just enough to keep Harry’s body interested. “Not particularly unusual, however.”

“Please...”

“I believe I’m already doing that.” Severus moved once more, a deliberate thrust that made Harry gasp and grip the sheets. “You are the one who suggested we play this game.”

“Not like this,” Harry groaned.

Severus tsked. “You should have remembered. Rules change when Slytherins are involved.”

~


End file.
